


The "What If's"

by Goodnight_Burrito33



Series: Harry Potter and his Daemon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnight_Burrito33/pseuds/Goodnight_Burrito33
Summary: First in a Collection of One-shot/Drabbles set in the Daemon Alternate Universe :A glimpse of Harry Potter's early childhood with the Dursleys.





	The "What If's"

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write Fanfiction a very long time ago in the days of my youth, and I'm just getting back into it now!  
> This is going to be the first in a set of One-shots/ Drabbles about the Harry Potter Universe with Daemons.  
> Unbetad, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> This one is a little set up for the Universe. 
> 
> I really Hope you like it!

Harry spend most of his childhood at Privet drive trying to make himself as small as possible. His daemon Nelvara would take the form of anything small enough to fit into the pockets of his hand-me-down jeans, or nestle into the wild tangle of his hair. Often she was a little mouse, or a dull black beetle. She’d once taken the form of a tarantula, and Aunt Petunia had thrown a fit, so they decided that normal and unassuming was their best bet. Because if they were small, then the Dursley’s had no reason to pay much attention to them. 

Of course it didn’t always go as planned. Aunt Petunia watched Harry with a blinding intensity whenever he was in the kitchen, as if she was worried his very presence would dirty their beautiful home. Her daemon Quint, a fluffy and snowy white Persian cat, would hiss softly, puffing up his massive coat, which was the first sign that they had done something to upset his Aunt. She would often swing a frying pan at him, though not fast enough to actually hit him, but the threat was there. She never did touch him, except maybe to man handle his hair in place. 

Uncle Vernon on the other hand seemed to take pleasure in "accidentally" chuffing him around the head with whatever he was holding at the moment. His daemon, Jemma, a very fat English Bulldog, would laugh when Harry’s eyes watered. Her laugh was an ugly grunting sound that made Nel shiver in his pocket. 

Worst of all was his cousin Dudley and Wilhelma. Although Harry and Nel thought that Wilma would probably settle as something fat like a pig, or ugly like a worm, it seemed that she preferred forms like a monkey, with spindly, grabby fingers, so that when Dudley was holding onto Harry, pulling his hair, Wilma could hold tight on Nel and dig her nails into her. 

So Harry and Nel, stayed small, kept to themselves, and avoided their family as much as possible. At night though, in the cupboard under the stairs Nel would become as big as she could and they'd snuggle. Curled around Harry’s neck as a fluffy kitten Nel always wanted to talk about the 'what if's. Like what if they had a mom who kissed them goodnight, or what if they had a dad who taught him how to ride a bike or maybe even a brother to play with. Thinking about it always made Harry sad, and Nel would apologize for bringing it up, and then they'd agree, that at least they had each other.


End file.
